The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry 1
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hawley Griffin's Journal The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #1 6 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago January 15th-17th, 1895 Iping, West Sussex, England and the City of Edinburgh, Scotland I received a letter two days ago from a Dr. Henry Jekyll of London, inviting me to London to meet with him, at an establishment called “The Society of Arcane Sciences”. The Society is apparently holding an exhibition at the Natural History Museum, with, and I quote: “a wide array of professional and casual rogue scientists from around the globe”, unquote. Most likely a bunch of prattling fools. I originally scoffed at this proposal, but was also intrigued. It could help me with my research, as Jekyll did mention that the Society had "plenty of funding". But what intrigued me the most was that this Jekyll fellow seems to be knowledgeable of my research in optical fragmentation; “disapparative biochemistry”, he calls it. He also has extensive awareness of my premises and the method I have used to make my formulas reality. I was deeply unsettled by this. How could’ve he had known where I am situated? How does he know what I am attempting to create? Since he knew so much about my research, I decided to conduct some research of my own. Using one of my colleague’s contacts, I’d manage to track at least where this Jekyll was formally educated: the University of Edinburgh. The train journey to Scotland was dull and tiring, though the sherbet lemons in the dining car were exceptionally well made. According to one of the servers, the stock of sweets came from London, by some fellow named Doddle. Must try to find him! Edinburgh was colder than Sussex this winter, but I managed to find a well-suited and inconspicuous little inn to set up shop. If Jekyll has such profound knowledge of who I am, then I must take profound measures to ensure he’s not following me. The University was only a few minutes walk. Using my forged credentials, I was allowed access to the library and college records. I currently have found next to nothing of Dr. Jekyll, save for a singular report of his previous scholarship at the University, by a Professor Danvers Carew. The report was surprisingly hard to read: Henry Jekyll, undergraduate. Subject: Physiology and psychology courses Exam Marks: (too smudged by ash to read) Notes: Jekyll is currently experimenting with a wide variety of (unreadable) and (unreadable) brews, though refuses to disclose as to what he is attempting to achieve. Jekyll holds a very secretive and tenacious grip with his undisclosed work, often refusing to talk with me during private meetings. My personal opinion is that Jekyll is attempting to-" The report from the library ceased mid-page; the cause being fire damage. One of the librarians told me that a fire in the library happened the day Jekyll was "dismissed", after a cleaning lady was "interfered with" and accused Jekyll, though no charges were brought forward. I also attempted to appoint a commune with Professor Carew, but was rebuffed by his assistant. Puzzling! Since it was my first time at the University, one of the visiting professors, a thin man with a distinctly bony face (whose name I was denied knowledge of, but one of his superiors called him James) asked me if I could offer a lecture for the faculty on optics. I denied. I won’t allow my research to be copied by inferior boys. The train home was equally dull. I have since written back to Jekyll, explaining my enthusiasm, but ultimate refusal. Hopefully he will take no as a definitive answer. Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (Interesting.) 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago • edited (( Curiouser and curiouser. )) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((You've got him to a T! If he lived in the TGS universe, that is. And I do like having canon Lodgers. We need to sort something out. When my character arrived, not too long ago, I said a couple of times that she was consulting Dr Griffin about a scientific question (which she refuses to explain further to anyone). That's going to be a muddle if he's now only just arrived. Shall we say that from now on that didn't happen - and if he does hang around and she gets to hear what he's working on, I might start again from scratch? (And see what he does about it!) I don't mind at all about dropping the previous incidents, I only introduced that because I was struggling for something to talk about and it hasn't been referred to again since then. Anyway, I'm enjoying this! Are we going to end up rescuing Griffin or having to be rescued from him?... So many ways this could go! Incidentally, where did "Hawley" come from? It seems familiar, but I read the book not too long ago and I noticed particularly that it didn't give his first name anywhere.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Well, if it's no trouble about dropping some incidents, then fine! The name Hawley is from Alan Moore's spectacular comic series The League of Extraordinary Gentleman, where Griffin's first name is a reference to Hawley Krippin. As to where this goes, keep tuned...) 4 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((gotcha! I suppose I was really saying that more to the other players than anything, to say that's what we're doing. Been watching this fellow's progress in other threads, talk about starting with a bang... :-D )) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited (Such an excellent piece!! I think I might have to brush off my old copy and review it as it's been 6 years since I last got through the whole thing! I'm really really happy for you to join us! Thank you.) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy